Rouge X Topaz short stories
by Literally Trash99
Summary: I'm thinking of making some little stories in my spare time. They will be rated mature or teen.
1. Kisses (Rated T)

**Kisses (Rated T)**

Topaz played on her laptop ignoring the bat sitting next to her. Rouge was relaxing reading a magazine but occasionally looked over at Topaz. She sighed and stretched her wings, gently grazing Topaz with them. Topaz glared at Rouge and scooted away on the couch. The last thing that Topaz wants to do right now is deal with Rouge being annoying. Rouge folded back up her wings and her ears went down. She hated how quiet Topaz was being to her. She liked it when they talked or at least cuddled. It was all over a stupid little argument that Rouge been calmed down from, but it seems Topaz has not.

"Topaz come on, It wasn't that big of a deal." Topaz glanced at Rouge then left room. She returned with headphones and plugged them into her laptop. She then turned up music in front of Rouge so she could make it obvious of what she was doing. Rouge sighed and crawled over to Topaz. "Don't act like this." Rouge gently put her hand on Topaz's chin. trying to turn her head. But Topaz swatted away her hand. She closed her laptop and went into the bedroom. "To-" Rouge tried calling out to her but Topaz slammed the door and locked it. Rouge let out a frustrating groan then went to find tools.

Topaz stared at her screen. She hasn't been doing anything at all, just pressing buttons to make it clear she's ignoring Rouge. Now that she was away from Rouge she has no idea what to do now. I mean could you blame her for being at least a lil mad. _Rouge is always teasing and picking and doesn't know when to just shut up already! She has the nerve to get mad when I say enough! Now she is telling me to not act like this?! I swear that bat gets on my nerves!_ Topaz was in her own little angry world that she didn't even notice Rouge got the door open. "Topaz?"

Topaz looked up at Rouge annoyed. She immediately went back to her laptop and ignored Rouge. Rouge crawled into the bed and cuddled up to Topaz. Topaz continued to ignore and not look at Rouge. Rouge sighed and her ears fell. She then got an idea and did a huge grin.

She leaned up to Topaz's cheek and kissed it. Topaz showed no emotion. Rouge began to cover Topaz in kisses. She kissed her hand, her shoulder, her ear then her forehead. "I'm so sorry. Even if its not a big deal to me, it is to you and I should be more considerate." Rouge said in the middle of the kisses.

Though Topaz was trying to ignore her, she began to show a small smile. _To be fair Rouge did apologize. No reason to continue being pissy_. Rouge noticed Topaz's smile and left a line of small kisses from Topaz's ear to her arm. "Rouge stop." Topaz said as she began to giggle. "You've made you p-AH! NOT THERE!" Rouge was licking and kissing Topaz's neck. Topaz tried to push Rouge away but Rouge moved her arms. Rouge moved the laptop to the side and straddled Topaz. "I can't stop until you forgive me." Rouge teased.

"I forgive you." Topaz said resting her hands on Rouge's hips. "Hm, I don't believe you." Rouge then went back to covering Topaz in kisses. Topaz laughed and pulled Rouge in for a kiss. "You are such an annoying bat." Rouge laughed and kissed Topaz once more on the lips. "It's fun annoying you."


	2. I Win (Rated M)

**I Win (Rated M)**

Rouge and Topaz laid down panting, the nights activities. Rouge turned to Topaz and smiled. Topaz glanced at Rouge. "What are you so happy about?" Rouge's smile got bigger and she cuddled to Topaz. "Because I won." Topaz looked at Rouge confused. "Won what? I didn't know there was winning and losing to sex." Rouge giggled and sat up a bit. "Of course there is. I won because I made you cum the most."

"You counted?" Topaz asked as she sat up and looked at Rouge. "Yeah. I do every time. This time you came 3 times and I did 2." Rouge then got up and headed towards the bathroom. Topaz watched Rouge then began to smile. "Okay. Let's go again then. We can have a time limit and whoever comes the most loses." Rouge came back from the bathroom and stretched her wings. "Well, that sounds fun. But you know you'll lose right?" Rouge teased as she crawled back in the bed. Topaz rolled her eyes. "We'll see." Rouge straddled Topaz and kissed her. Topaz kissed back as she reached around for her phone. She grabbed it and looked for her clock on it. "You getting the timer?" Rouge asked taking a break from the tongue battle they just had. "Yeah. How long do you want this to last?" She asked looking up at the bat. Rouge thought to herself for a second. "Do an hour. That should be enough for you to scream my name." Topaz laughed and set the timer.

She put her phone back down and headed towards Rouge's neck. Rouge did a light moaned and moved her head to give Topaz more room. Topaz kissed and bit leaving markings on Rouge's neck. Rouge sighed and rubbed her hands on the inside of Topaz's thighs. She gently pushed Topaz down and kissed between her breast. She slowly licked down Topaz's stomach earning a giggle from the solider. Topaz put her hand on Rouge's head, running it through the white fur. Rouge spread Topaz's legs and smiled. Though Rouge likes receiving more, looking at Topaz's flower makes her want to give more often. Everything was so wet, and the smell was just so...hypnotizing.

Rouge did a slow long lick on Topaz's lips. She could feel the woman under her shiver and sigh. Rouge thrust her tongue in Topaz, seeing how far she could get in. She loved the bitter sweet taste Topaz delivered and loves how Topaz's breathing gets uneasy. Rouge brought up her hand to play with Topaz's clit when a hand stopped her. She looked up giving her tongue a break. A thin line of Topaz's juices and saliva coming from Rouge's tongue. Rouge gave a questioning look. Topaz smiled and pushed Rouge away. "It's not fair if you only pleasure me. It would be fair however if you put your ass in my face while you lick." Topaz said with a smile.

Rouge sat on Topaz's face and did a slow grind on her mouth. Topaz grabbed onto Rouge's ass and began doing slow licks into her. Rouge sighed and lowered her head between Topaz's legs. She was still wet from what Rouge did before. Topaz locked her lips around Rouge's clit, swirling her tongue on the sensitive nub. Rouge shivered and let out deep breaths. She stuck a finger in Topaz, getting her finger covered in Topaz's juices. She caught Topaz's clit in between her two fingers and stuck her tongue deep into Topaz, making her hump her hips into Rouge's face.

Rouge could hear Topaz gasp and let out a soft moan. Rouge smiled to herself and shook her hips in Topaz's face. "Aren't you supposed to be putting that mouth to work? Come on now, have you given up already baby?" Topaz did a playful smack on Rouge's ass making the bat shiver. "No I haven't." Topaz said as she held Rouge's hips again. This time rubbing her thumb roughly over her clit while drinking her juices. Rouge gasped and bit her lip. "I just wanted you to have a head start before I go again." Topaz said with a smirk.

{1 hr later}

The mobian and human laid on the bed gasping for air as the loud alarm went off. Rouge winced and her ears fell against her head. Topaz grabbed her phone and said a small sorry to Rouge. She turned off the alarm and looked at Rouge who was still trying to calm down from her highs. She crawled over to the bat and kissed her cheek. Rouge looked over and did a small smile. She sat up and pulled Topaz in for a kiss. Rouge pulled away from the kiss and nipped at Topaz's ear. "It was 5 to 4. I guess you win. So how about you go run a bath for the winner?" She whispered smiling and stretched.


End file.
